Pocky Day
by UloveME143
Summary: Today is Pocky Day, a day where people buy pack of pocky and give it to the people they love. Similar to Valentine's day and Tsuna wants to give his pocky to Kyouko and confess his true feelings but things didn't end well and he end up playing the pocky game with Haru?


**Author Note: This is my first story please go easy on me and my grammar may be little bit bad so please excuse it. No flame. If anyone was wondering if there is a Pocky day, there is in Japan and Korea but instead of Pocky day it's called Pepero day. Just like Valentine's Day, Pocky and Pepero is exchanged between people. This special day is held every year on November 11. Why? Because the date 11-11 looks like Pocky sticks. (lol) Please enjoy the story and please review it. **

**Title: Pocky Day**

**Warning: Occness and bad grammar **

**Summary: Today is Pocky Day, a day where people buy pack of pocky and give it to the people they love. Similar to Valentine's day and Tsuna wants to give his pocky to Kyouko and confess his true feelings but things didn't end well and he end up playing the pocky game with Haru?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

Tsuna POV

Today is the day, where I confess to my long time crush, Kyouko Sasawaga, Today is Pocky Day, one of Japan tradition where people give Pocky boxes to the people they love and I plan to give one of the Pocky box to Kyouko and confess my feelings.

I arrive at Namimori Middle. Everyone was already giving their boxes to friends, family, lovers, and even confessing that they love them. I sigh knowing that I won't get any pocky from anyone.

"Juudaime!" scratch that I mean no girl would give me any pocky. "Oh Gokudera-kun, Ohiyo." I smiled at my so called right hand man. "Ohiyo boss, I present you a pocky box." Gokudera announced and gave me a chocolate flavor stick. '_Gokudera-kun, why can't you be a girl?' _I thought as the silver hair boy smiled at me, I happily accepted the present. "I thought it was a stupid tradition but once I heard that if you give those snack to your boss you are granted to be the right hand man." Gokudera said happily, I swear I felt like I was choking on my imagery spit. '_Reborn must have told him that lie.'_ I narrowed my eyes as I thought about that deadly baby.

I was about to say something but I felt like I been pushed down to the floor and been stepped on a thousand times I almost lost consciousness when I regain my conscious realize that I was run over by Gokudera's fangirls I cruse under my breath how Gokudera was so popular. "OI, I DON'T ACCEPT ANY OF YOU AS MY RIGHT HAND MAN!" Gokudera scream while his fangirls scream with him liking how denial he is. When I was about to get up, more girls stepped on my back, but this time it was Yamamoto's fangirls and he was currently trying to walk towards us but got interrupt by bunch of girls and he laugh off how much boxes he was getting. All the fangirls were screaming which box would the two male idols will take. I think I've gone deaf then I remember about the box in my bag, I open it to see the strawberry flavor pocky was safe. I sigh in relief and walk to class as the school bell ring.

After the crowd calm down Yamamoto and Gokudera caught up to me, carrying so much boxes and we walk to our classroom. The first thing that caught my eye was Kyouko who was peacefully sitting on her usual seat looking like the angel she is. She took notice at me and wave and gave me a sweet smile, I could feel my heart racing and I nervously wave back. '_You baka, you look like a totally idiot around her.' _I thought to myself, why do I act like a fool around her. As I sat down I watch as everyone happily talking to one other how they each have boxes but me well I got one from Gokudera but he doesn't count. The teacher enters in and class started.

It was lunch time and I was determined to give the strawberry pocky flavor stick to Kyouko. I saw Kyouko went to get drinks at the vending machine and I grab the box from my bag and hide it behind my jacket's pocket. I told Gokudera and Yamamoto that I will be out for a while and ran after Kyouko. When I saw her by the vending machine I look at the glass window to see my reflection and fix my bangs and pull out the box and walk towards her, I took a deep breath, "Kyouko-chan!" I called, she turn around and-

"Sawada!"

I jump hearing my name been called as senpai came out of nowhere. "Ni-san?" I said surprise to see Kyouko's brother here and he was holding a POCKY BOX? "Have you seen your friend?" he asks in a very calm voice really out of character of him. "Friend?" I question he knew all my friends name well their nicknames. "You know, that girl with brown and long hair to the extreme." He said as a hint of blush appeared. I thought a moment there was a lot of girls who had long brown hair but none of them were my friends, maybe someone I at least know, Haru had brown hair but she doesn't go to his school then it hit me. "You mean Hana?" I ask. And he nodded viciously. "She back at our classroom." I said and he nods and run off. _'What a weird guy,' _I thought. Why is he looking for a cold hearted girl like Hana anyways, well I'll never know.

Then I realize why I was here and notice that Kyouko was gone. I lost my chance to ask her. No I can't give up I thought and ran looking for Kyouko she can't be that far. I spotted her walking back to class. "Kyouko-chan!" She turns around towards the sound of her name, she smile when her eyes landed on me. "Tsuna!" Kyouko happily said and my heart started beating really fast, '_here's my chance.'_ I thought. "Kyouko today Pocky day and I want to-"I drag on trying to find my voice, looking for the right words to say. "I want to-"

Ding dong

"Oh Tsuna the bell ring we need to go back to class." Kyouko said as she notices that bell rang. I was completely crush this was my chance and it blown. And I slowly walk to class. "Tsuna hurry we are going to be late to class." She garbs my hand and pulls me to the direction we are going. My heart skips a beat as I felt Kyouko warmth. "You can tell me what you want to talk about later at the party." She said. Wait what, "what party?" I question. "The party that you and Reborn hosting, silly." I was hosting a party and I never knew about it? Damn you Reborn.

After school was done everyone said they plan to get ready for the party and see each other at my house. Was I the only one that didn't know I was hosting a Pocky day party? As I walk home something jump on me making me fall on my chest. "HAHi!" I know that phase anywhere. "Haru!" I said as Haru got off my back and help me stand. "What are you doing here?"I ask

"Haru is here to see her future husband. -desu." She said as she warps her arm around my neck. I pull her away from me it's not like I hate her but sometimes I feel uncomfortable when I'm around her. But there are times when the atmospheres around her feel soft like sleeping in cotton. _'Man what a weird analogy.'_ "I'm assuming you going to the Pocky day party right?" I ask. She happily nods. "Shall we go together, Haru not going to her house so Haru will go straight to your house and help get everything ready." I nod and we walk to my house in silent, I glance at Haru, it been awhile since I last saw her, I realize how different she is now. She now wore her hair down, her hair was pass her shoulder blade, You can clearly see her three most attractive features her beautiful eyes, her eyes became much more calm, her cute dimples really deep you can see it even if she not smiling and her whorl hair but her lips were bight cherry pink it look more attracting then anything else. I shake my head getting the mind out of my head.

"Tsuna-san we're here." She said as I snap out of my thought and look up to see my lovely wild home. We both walk in "Taidaima." I said and went to the living room to see everyone there already. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE."

"Yo!" Yamamoto wave, "Jyudaime, welcome home!" Gokudera bowed. "Hello Tsuna." Kyouko greet. "Bossu." Chrome acknowledges. Tsuna just sigh knowing who the one responsible was. "Reborn!" I lowly growl his name making sure he can't hear me. "Shut up, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn kick him on the back of his head. "Since Tsu-kun here now we can get this party started." Nana said as she put down plate down on the table while Lambo was choking down the food while I-pin scolds the cow to stop eating.

The party was really fun, everyone had a good time, they ate, laugh, sing, and tell stories now the final thing to end the party, but it's not a party without games, and since it was Pocky day, Reborn suggested the pocky game. "How about we all play the Pocky game." Reborn suggested.

"Of course I'll play if Reborn is playing." Bianchi said as she hugs her precious Reborn. She was currently wearing goggle knowing her little brother would get sick just by a mere sight of her.

"That's sounds like fun right Haru-chan, Chrome-chan?" Kyouko said as she looks at her friends hoping they will join too. "Hai.-desu, Haru think it would be really fun." Haru smiles and Chrome nodded

"Haha, let's do it." Yamamoto laughs.

"No way am I going do it." I said not liking the idea Reborn suggesting a game, it might be dangerous. "If boss not joining then I'm not joining as well." Gokudera followed.

"If you don't join then that means you'll be the loser and whoever is the loser have to pay a certain punishment." Reborn said as his fedora covered his eyes, this send me a cold chill down my spine. I was shaking like crazy, I might die if I don't participate. Haru went next to me and whispered on my ear. "If you get chosen you might get to play with Kyouko and have a chance to kiss her." Haru whispered hoping that this will convince the small brunette. I blush at her suggestion and ay dream about it

Me and Kyouko on each end of the pocky stick and our lips slowly get closer together and because our determination to win our lips meet and that was going be heaven I hold my nose hoping I won't get a nose bleed. "Okay, I'll do it." I said so I won't get punish by Reborn and I might get to kiss Kyouko this is a win, win situation. "I'll join too." Gokudera said as he heard his boss joining.

Everyone gathered around in a circle and Reborn explain the Rules. "A person will be pick by spinning the bottle, and who ever the person you land on is the person you are going to play against, both players need to bite into each end of the Pocky stick. They need to chew on their end closer and closer together until one persons pull away making them the loser and the one who lasts the longest wins, but if neither person will pull away then the one how takes the last bite wins." Reborn explain and everyone nods understanding the rules. "And the winner will win an all supply sewing kit."

"Whose wants that kind of prize anyways?" I huff. "HARU needs that!" the long hair brunette said in excitement. Everyone gave a dumb stuck look. _'Is she serious?'_ everyone thought. _'Maybe I shouldn't even try.'_ I thought it's not like I need the present. "And remember the one who has the most lost will have to pay the worst kind of punishment." Reborn said in a very threaten voice knowing I wouldn't try. _'If I don't try to win I might die.'_

"Lets the games begin."

The first person who got chosen was Yamamoto he spin the bottle and it landed on Gokudera which he was completely gross out. Yamamoto laughs and brought the snack to their lips but before they both could nibble on it Gokudera back out and repeat saying "I can't do this, I can't do this." After Yamamoto got a point, Gokudera spin the bottle and land on Chrome who feeling really uncomfortable. They started nibbling on the stick and they were so close to each other Chrome pull away and were blushing furiously. Chrome lost, she spins the bottle and landed on Kyouko. Chrome lost again and Kyouko was against Gokudera, Kyouko lost now Gokudera spin the bottle and landed on me as we play against each other Gokudera was happily to give up from the job of my right hand man and I won.

Finally it was my turn and I prayed that the bottle would land on Kyouko, and after that it might give me courage to ask her out. I spin the bottle and close my eyes hoping it land on Kyouko_. 'Please be Kyouko-chan, please be Kyouko-chan.'_ When I open my eyes I saw that the bottle land on someone I first stare at Kyouko in enjoy and look down at the bottle but it was pointing at Kyouko, I was crush so I followed the direction the bottle was pointing and it was Haru, Haru the one I was against.

"Oi, stupid women, how dare you go against Juudaime." Gokudera got off his seat and cruse the girl brunette who was blushing really hard. "Hahi, it wasn't like Haru was trying to be the one being picked. –desu" Haru yell. I can't believe I couldn't be with Kyouko, I cried on the inside. Maybe I should just forget this and skip my turn but if I don't do this Reborn would kill me. "Let's just get this over with." I said as splitting up the two from killing each other. "Haru lets just end it fast." I said as I brought the strawberry flavor Pocky stick between us. Everyone fell quiet and watch as me and Haru approach the stick and bite on it. I slowly nibble on mines carefully not to be close to Haru's lips, she was also eating it slowly. '_Being this close to Haru I realize how pretty she become, she look different,'_ my heart started to beat fast and I couldn't breathe. _'What's with me today?'_ before I knew it we're dangerously close to each other. We both stare at each other eyes. Looking at Haru deep chocolate brown eyes was enchanting, it was like it was sucking me in, I realize now that we were now an inch closer and now we were haft a centimeter, a quarter of a centimeter I could feel my face heating up and Haru face turning bright red I need to end this game now, but to end the game I need to steal the last bite but if I steal the last bite I might end up kissing Haru. I thought about it and now that I think about it I wouldn't mind kissing Haru.

"Ha-haru gives up-desu." She said as she pull away in deep blush, "Haru need to go." And walk out the room.

"Jyudaime. I knew you couldn't lose." Gokudera cheered. "Good job, Tsuna." Yamamoto said as he throws his arms around Tsuna. "Thanks, I guess." I said worried about Haru my hyper intuition telling me that she isn't okay. "Since Haru left we should play other game." Yamamoto said. "You guys can play without me I'll be right back." I said as I walk out of the room and see that Haru was outside on the front door.

"Haru?" I called. She turns around to face me and I could see tears on her eyes. "Haru what's wrong?" I ask as I sat next to her. "Hahi, it's nothing. –desu." She said as she wipes off her tears and tried give me a big smile showing that she was alright. "Haru." I scold. "You can't lie to me." I said staring at her eyes. Haru just gave out a load sigh. "Haru can't hide anything from Tsuna-san." She said playing with her fingers. "Haru just feel guilty." She answered.

"Why"

"Haru was hoping that Tsuna-san was to choose me but I already knew Tsuna-san was in love with Kyouko-chan and I once I was pick I was really happy and couldn't wait. But Haru is just being selfish never thinking how Tsuna-san feel if Haru would kiss you but I really love you Tsuna" Haru explain I jump as her sudden confession she look at me in sincere, "Haru wants to give you this." She gave me a box of pocky. I didn't know how much Haru loves me. I always thought it was a joke and just something that's not serious but her feelings were pure she always put me first and brush off her own feelings for mines. She really loves me. I stare at her eyes once again and was suck in we both lost in our eyes, I like how Haru's eyes always shine. "Haru I-"

"Tsuna-kun"

Me and Haru turn around to see Kyouko calling for me. "Oh Haru-chan, could I talk to Tsuna-kun." She asks. "Be Haru's guest." She said as got up and walk to the party room. Once Haru left I walk up to Kyouko. "What's up Kyouko-chan?" I ask. "Tsuna-kun I wanted you to have this." She replied as she pulls out a chocolate Pocky box. "I want to give you this because you were always there for me and I want to thank you."

I blush a little but not to make my heart beat. "Tsuna-kun I like you." She confesses, Kyouko just said that she likes me and it wasn't a lie. "Kyouko I like you this whole time, when did you start liking me." I ask. "That time when you save me at the future." I felt like my heart died a little for some reason. Kyouko suddenly hug me, my heart skip a beat. This was it me and Kyouko together, but Haru pop up in my mind. I grab her shoulder and push Kyouko away giving me some space, something just don't feel right. "Kyouko, I don't think I can return your feelings." I said.

"But you just said you like me."

"I did but now that I think about it we are almost going to be 3rd year and I think I grew out of my old time crush for you, now that I realize I think this whole time I admire you then like you." I confessed I blow it, Kyouko like me finally now I'm turning her down. "You like Haru, don't you." She said it a small smile.

"No, I-I don't know." I shuttered.

"Its fine, I understand." She said and kisses me on the cheek and I cup my cheek and feel my face heat up my first kiss on my cheek from a girl not my mom. "I knew you and Haru would look together, but it won't hurt and try to confess." She walks back to the party. "You better tell her your feelings." She giggles.

Everyone was going home one by home and Haru was the last one to leave. When she was about to leave I called her out. "Haru, let me walk you home." I suggested as I grab my jacket and put on my shoes. "Hahi, it's alright, Haru don't want to trouble you.- desu." She said. "It's fine." I said.

As we walk to her house quietly. "Kyouko confess to me." I blurt out which cause Haru to almost fall back. "She did, Haru guess you guys are dat-"

"I decline her." I interrupt her before she could finish her sentences. "HAHI. WHY?" she gasp in surprise. "I thought you like her." She asks. Dose everyone know I like Kyouko? "Well I use to." I said.

"Who do you like now." She asks I could hear a little crack in her voice. "There's no one in mind." I answered putting my hands in my pocket feeling something brush my tip of my finger.

"Oh." She nods. "Here's Haru's home, Haru will see you tomorrow." She said and wave good bye. "WAIT!" I almost scream as I pull on Haru's hand back to me. "I want to give you this." As I pull out something from my pocket. "A strawberry Pocky box?" she question. "It's Pocky's day and it's the day where you give Pocky to the people you care and Haru I care for you." My bangs cover my eyes and I was blushing really hard. "Haru I don't know why but I feel different when I'm with you I might not know why, I never think about these things when I with Kyouko but with you I keep thinking about many things. I just don't understand what's wrong with me but Haru I think that I really like you more that Kyouko and I still don't understand these feelings but if I stay with you I might get a better understanding." I confessed as I pull Haru to a hug and bury my face on her long dark brown hair that smells like strawberry. "Tsuna-san." She whispered, I push her to give us little space so I could look at her face, she was beautiful in the moon light. "I love you." I said very certain with my answer. Haru started crying. "Haru love you too, Haru hope she not being too selfish, Haru feel so happy right now." She cried harder, what a sweet girl, I wipe her tears. "You're not selfish Haru you are who you are." I stare at her eyes and pull her into a kiss and our lips press together, it was a passionate kiss, she taste sweets and of course she kiss back. Pocky day is now my favorite day of the year.

**The end**

**HAPPY POCKY DAY!**


End file.
